Molly Cartier-Wells
|image = |caption = Molly as she appears in Antoine's Journal |fullname = Molly Cartier-Wells |born = Los Angeles |died = 2019 |causeofdeath = Assisted suicide by Antoine |citizenship = American |family = Grandmother (deceased) Antoine Cartier-Wells (husband, deceased) |hair = Brunette |eyes = Blue |occupation = Co-founder of Memorize and Sensen |allies = |affiliations = Memorize |appearances = Antoine's Journal, Memorize: The Beginning }} Molly Cartier Wells (??? – 2019''Antoine’s Journal: Chapter 2'') is the late wife of Antoine Cartier-Wells and co-founder of Memorize. Biography Molly and Antoine met some time in San Francisco in 2013. Lost in the city, he bumped into her and asks for directions. When she points in the right direction and moves on. When he tries to ask for her name, she introduces her self as "Molly"Memorize: my first trip out to paris. The two later fell in love with each other. During his stay in San Francisco, Molly took him to a lecture meet , the inventor of the . During the earliest stages of the Sensen technology, he used Molly in experiments to gauge her reactions to certain questions and phrases. Referring to “Funeral” elicited a sad response from Molly; she answered “Grandmother”. Despite that, she enjoyed the experiment and left a message on his phone, telling him she wanted in on his project. She calls him a second time and asks him to wear something clean and meet her on Jones and O'farrell. As his experiments with Molly and the Sensation Engine continued, Molly attempted to fit the Sensation Engine’s chip inside the first ring she made for his technology. Though he appreciated the gesture, he found the ring too temperamental to work with and chose to maintain his experiments with the headset. Molly suggests that Antoine develop an adapter for the Sensen technology in order to connect with third party social media networks and gather better data on mental output from the subject who uses Sensen. Sometime later, Molly and Antoine married in Las Vegas. Tragedy in Rio In order to continue with the expansion of the Sensen technology, Molly moved to Rio from Kenya to study the mental output of the subjects in the favelas. During the Olympics, an anonymous hacking organization triggered an explosion around three in the morning. Molly is among the injured who survived and was rushed to the hospital. Antoine is later informed, but is unable to travel to Rio for some time. When he was finally able to travel, Antoine learned that his Molly was paralyzed. Wishing to communicate, he uses the newly developed Sensation Engine headset in order to monitor her brainwaves. She is unresponsive at first, but slowly begins to come around. The two proceed to play digital chess on his cell phone. Molly’s responses are frequent at first, but her condition begins to deteriorate. Though she is unable to speak, Molly manages to communicate her wish to die to her husband. Though he objects, he respects her wish and takes her off life support. Before she dies, Molly’s last words to Antoine on his iPad are, “Remember me”. Gallery References ru:Молли Картье-Уэллс Category:Antoine's Journal Category:Remember Me Category:Deceased Characters in Remember Me Category:Remember Me Characters Category:Antoine's Journal Characters